


Man’s best friend

by Ayooheather



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayooheather/pseuds/Ayooheather
Summary: Steve and Natasha visit a puppy shelter





	Man’s best friend

Natasha wrinkled her nose as she walked through the pet shelter. The odor was absolutely horrendous but she bite her tongue and followed her boyfriend through the facility without any complaints. It was a miracle she was even here to begin with. Steve had spent the last few months trying to persuade her to get a puppy and it drove her absolutely nuts. Realistically, they were the last people who should even consider adopting a dog. It wasn’t like being Captain America and the Black Widow came with much downtime. Sometimes they would be assigned missions back to back without any break in between. It was the price to pay for being super heroes and she was perfectly content with the way things were. 

The more she tried to reason with him, the more he tried to convince her that having a puppy was a good idea. His persistence was annoying which is why she agreed to come with him to look at puppies - never once did she verbally agree to actually taking one of those furballs home with them. 

 

It wasn’t that she hated dogs because she didn’t. She just never had the desire to own any pets. The red room had conditioned her to not get emotionally attached or have desire for anything that didn’t serve a purpose.

Steve on the other hand absolutely adored pets. His mother never allowed him to have a dog because they just couldn’t afford it which is why he was so adamant on wanting one now. 

They continued walking up and down the aisles of the kennel until Steve stopped in front of a beautiful brown puppy. The puppy tried his hardest to remain seated even though he wanted so desperately to get out and play. Natasha watched as her boyfriend placed his hands closer to the cage door allowing the excited puppy to lick his hand. Seeing his eyes light up as he played with the dog made her heart melt. 

She bent down beside him, taking a closer look at the pup. She had to admit he was one handsome dog - judging by the looks of his paws, he was going to get big. . “I thought we talked about something a little smaller.” She said although she knew there was zero chances of changing his mind. 

“But he’s such a good boy.” Steve said without turning to look at her. He was completely captivated by the playful puppy. “What do you think? Can we keep him?” His blue eyes turned to her and she knew the decision was made. How could she possibly say no when he was looking at her like that with those gorgeous blue eyes. 

“Okay.” 

“Really?” He asked as if he had heard her wrong. “Are you serious?”

“You’re lucky I love you.” She huffed in fake annoyance. 

The smile on his face grew wider as her answer slowly started to sink in. 

“I love you too.” He leaned in and kissed her before turning back to the dog. “You hear that buddy? You’re coming home with us.” 

Natasha couldn’t help but smile at his excitement. The old her would have never even entertained this idea but then again, the old her wouldn’t be in a happy relationship with Captain America either. 

“What are you going to name him?” She asked as she allowed the dog to lick her hand. 

“I don’t know.” Steve narrowed his eyes trying to think of a name that suits the puppy but nothing seemed to fit him quite right. “Got any ideas?”

Natasha studied the dog a little more before blurting out the first name to come to mind. “Dodger.” 

“Dodger.” Steve repeated the name again and then nodded his head. “That’s perfect. Let’s take you home Dodger.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been dying to write for this couple again. Hopefully everyone enjoyed this short one shot.


End file.
